


Cinnamon Roll

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Cravings, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: According to Rey herself, pregnancy cravings don’t exist and are just inventions from pregnant people. That is, of course, until she is the one pregnant and Ben can’t find her a cinnamon roll she has been craving for days.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Cinnamon Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)

“Cinnamon roll,” Rey declared.

Ben raised his eyes from the box of baby stuff to his girlfriend’s face and frowned for a moment. Rey was sat on their couch eating the leftover falafel tacos he’d decided to cook the previous night, and he suddenly hoped she had left him some in the freezer.

“Sorry, darling?” he reached and squeezed her knee.

She looked down, her hazel gaze falling to his in clear confusion for a moment before she seemed to have a short realisation.

“Oh,” she flushed. “I just… It’s nothing. I saw a cinnamon roll on TV but I guess I forgot and was trying to remember what food I had seen.”

He chuckled and reached out, touching her growing bump in affection.

“I thought it was a crave,” Ben gave her a slight grin, enchanted over the idea.

She wasn’t pregnant for long, only a week over four months, but had yet to have a single crave, and was absolutely sure she wouldn’t get a single one.

“Nope, not a crave,” Rey smiled down at him. “Craves are just silly things, Ben. They are not real.”

Her boyfriend chuckled. Apparently, Rey didn’t believe in cravings, which was an absolutely ridiculous concept for him.

“Funny enough,” Ben went back into the plastic box where they were storing the things they were slowly buying for their baby. Pacifiers, bottles, toys and even some decorative stuff for the nursery. “My mum craved deserts when she was pregnant.”

When he looked at her, Rey had her eyebrows raised in interest.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes,” he smiled. “Dad had to walk through the whole town just to get her cheesecake. And it had to be the right cheesecake, so you have no idea how troubling that was.”

She chuckled, and Ben closed the box, standing up and leaning in her direction to kiss her cheek.

“I think we should buy some diapers already,” he suggested. “Start stocking, you know? What do you think?”

. . .

Ben opened one of his eyes when he felt the movements on their bed and propped himself on his elbows.

“What’s it, Rey?” he asked in a grumble.

Rey’s head literally whipped in his direction, making her brown hair practically slap her face.

“Just hungry,” she answered quickly, moving the strands out of her face. “No need to worry.”

He tilted his head, moving his hand to push his own hair away from his face, watching her walking out of the room as butt naked as any other night, and Ben smiled at how her stomach was already showing, but didn’t fail to notice how she looked like hadn’t slept a single second that night, and it was already past three in the morning.

He put himself on his feet, padding through the corridors before stepping into the kitchen and leaning against the doorframe while Rey seemed to search around for _something._

“Rey?” he called, confused.

“Just hungry,” his girlfriend muttered, cutting a slice of the cake he’d baked just the previous day and taking a bite before frowning and searching around once again for something that seemed very important. “Ben, do we have cinnamon?”

He frowned. That was weird.

“I think we do?” he looked around. “In the cabinet by your side.”

She smiled at him in response and reached for where he’d indicated, picking up condensed milk and the cinnamon before spreading the milk over the cake and then powdering it with cinnamon again. Ben could see how her eyes were shining and huge with clear excitement, but it all disappeared at her first bite, turning into a grimace when she swallowed it.

“Oh gosh,” she grimaced. “This is horrible.”

She left the piece of cake aside to move to the sink, washing her mouth.

“You love my cakes!” he exclaimed.

Rey didn’t answer, and he moved close to her, holding his girlfriend’s side and kissing her temple just as she finished drying off her mouth.

“What is it?”

She let out a whine, and Ben frowned at the frustration.

“Come on,” he whispered. “What is wrong? You know you can tell me.”

She closed her eyes and hugged him, hiding her face on his chest and mumbling something Ben couldn’t quite hear, and he frowned.

“What?”

“I have a craving,” she whispered.

Ben wanted to laugh, he did, but with how frustrated and sat she sounded, he just couldn’t.

“Let me see if I can find anything on UberEats,” he offered. “They work crazy hours these days,”

They hadn’t. They also didn’t have any in Rey’s favourite bakery - actually, they didn’t even have it in the menu - nor any other bakery on their side of town, and he was left to deal with a very frustrated Rey. No food was good enough, no drink was drinkable, even the sweetest of the sweets and desserts were not good enough for Rey, and while she was trying hard not to impose or be grumpy, Ben knew she wasn’t very happy.

For three days, he’d looked for cinnamon rolls everywhere he went and not a single place seemed to have it when he was around. Sometimes they didn’t sell them, others they had just sold the previous one, and he had visited more than three places that were just baking the treat, but he wouldn’t be able to wait the time.

Today, he was in the fancy side of the town with a client who wanted to build herself a new vacation penthouse and had hired him as an architect after some recommendations.

“Thank you for meeting me here again,” Phasma stood up. “My agenda is just horrible this week.”

“No problem,” he smiled, retrieving his project and putting it right back into his suitcase. “I’ll see you again in two weeks?”

The woman confirmed and they shook hands, and Ben was ready to walk to his car when his eyes caught the bakery on the other side of the street.

 _Well, it wouldn’t hurt to check if they had the_ _stupid_ _cinnamon roll_ _s_ _._

Ben crossed the street in a rush, knowing he had to get to his car quick if he wanted to avoid traffic and get home early. When he entered, relief just washed over his whole body. They _did_ have cinnamon rolls.

“Hello, how can I help you?” a man smiled.

“I’d like a cinnamon roll, please,” he request.

While the man followed up, he pulled his wallet out, fishing for a five-dollar bill and walking to the cashier.

“It’s eight dollars, sir.”

Ben froze for a second, looking at the display and seeing the different sizes of the treats.

“I want a medium-size one,” he explained himself.

The cashier seemed surprised for a moment but smiled again.

“That’d be ten, then” he corrected himself.

Ben had to bite down his tongue. Ten dollars for a medium cinnamon roll? Where was he? Disneyland?

“Sure,” he hissed out, pulling another $5 bill and paying before finally - finally - taking the cinnamon roll and walking to his car.

Ben drove home relatively fast, taking a quick shower and walking to the living room just a moment before hearing Rey pulling over to the driveway, and he moved fast to place the cinnamon roll at a plate and lay it on their dining table they had in the living room.

“I’m home,” she grumbled, kicking her high heels off of her feet.

He walked to her and learnt on to a kiss - another part of their routine - but was stopped when she pushed his chest before he could get closer to her.

“Is that my cinnamon roll?” Rey questioned, not even _blinking._

“It is.”

That was it.

Next thing he knew, his girlfriend dropped her bag down on their couch and walked right to the table, grabbing the treat without even washing her hands and taking a large generous bit out of it.

“God, yes,” she moaned out. “This is amazing. I love you so fucking much.”

He laughed.

“Oh, yeah. I know,” he affirmed. “But it’s good to hear it.”

Rey wasn’t even paying attention. She devoured the cinnamon roll like it was the first food she had ever eaten in years. She ate without even seeing to think about it, and licked and sucked her fingers clean when it was over.

“Satisfied?” Ben questioned, approaching his girlfriend and pulling her by the waist.

“Oh yeah,” she nodded. “Very. This was so amazing, where did you find it?”

“All across town and in a place I never want to see again.”

She laughed, and Ben lowered himself, finally delivering that kiss to her lips. She tasted like cinnamon and sweetened cream cheese, and he briefly agreed that the roll was probably indeed good.

“Babe, babe,” Rey mumbled into his mouth, pulling away.

Ben frowned.

“Yeah?” he questioned.

“Do you think we can go out and buy some cannolis?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/welldonebeca)  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://welldonebeca.tumblr.com/)


End file.
